1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to aesthetic and decorative illumination, illuminated instrumentation, and illuminated display of animation. More particularly, relating to a rotational light emitting display apparatus capable of achieving aesthetic and decorative illumination, illuminated instrumentation, and illuminated display of animation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable to display aesthetic and decorative illumination, advertisement, warning signs or signals or the like on rotating objects or on objects which move along an arcuate path, such as but not limited to hand held displays, vehicle wheels and fans and the prior art has attempted to fulfill this need.
Examples of such prior art devices are described in the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 6,265,984 to Molinaroli; U.S. Pat. No. 6,037,876 to Crouch; U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,039 to Lee; U.S. Pat. No. 6,072,386 to Yu; U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,224 to Reynolds; U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,106 to Johnson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,144 to DiMaggio; U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,041 to Olds et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,492,963 to Hoch.
However, it is equally as desirable to display animated or dynamic aesthetic and decorative illumination, advertisement, warning signs or signals or the like on rotating objects and heretofore the prior art has not achieved this.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved rotational light emitting display apparatus that can be used for displaying animated or dynamic images on rotational objects. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the rotational light emitting display apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of displaying animated or dynamic images on rotational objects.